


You're Mine

by technoblades



Series: Schlattbur [1]
Category: mcyt
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Wilbur Soot, M/M, Phone Sex, Possessive Jschlatt, RPF, top jschlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technoblades/pseuds/technoblades
Summary: This is just me wanting to write some possessive Jschlatt smutfic. This is absolutely RPF if you don't want to read that.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Series: Schlattbur [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190747
Comments: 10
Kudos: 438





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Don't send this to CCs in any tags, donos, or other sources.

Wilbur considered himself a pretty social guy. Well, when he thought about it, he talked to many people throughout the course of one day. In the morning he'll be on a discord call with Tommy as he screams about their revolution on the Dream SMP server, during the middle of the day he'll chat with Quackity, and later in the night he'll talk with Dream, the man himself, about whatever projects they had planned as of late. Truly, he packs his own schedule. He might've not realized who he left out, who he forgot every time. Surely it's not his fault he doesn't invite Jschlatt as often recently?

Really, Wilbur thought as he logged onto Discord, he didn't mean to, these things happened. He scrolled down his server list and sighed, going back to his friends list and seeing a message from.. Jschlatt. Strange, usually he didn't message him unless Wilbur did first.

"wanna vc, wilbur? i'm bored as hell" The message from Jschlatt read.

Wilbur raised an eyebrow as he typed his response, "Sure.. Are we playing Minecraft?"

Jschlatt typed for a while before he started a call with Wilbur, didn't even send the message. Wilbur wondered idly what he typed out, but he tried not to dwell on it for too long.

"Hey Wilbur!" Jschlatt greeted as the call started, loud as ever.

Wilbur psychically recoiled in his chair, he never could get used to that, "Hey Jschlatt. I see you're up bright and early." He noted how Jschlatt recently had stayed up to his timezone, was that healthy?

Jschlatt paused, "Yeah, man. Shit sucks. Why do you have to be halfway across the world?"

"Well, if I wasn't I wouldn't have the accent you like so much," Wilbur joked, he remembered Jschlatt had complimented his voice, if not jokingly.

Jschlatt gave a short chuckle to that before he seemingly got serious all of the sudden, "Can I ask you something?"

"Um," Wilbur hovered over the hang-up button with his mouse, to escape this if need be, "Sure. Shoot."

"Why have you been ignoring me?" He asked, with a serious tone.

Wilbur gave pause to that, as if he never thought of it, "I.. have?"

Jschlatt huffed, "You have. Every time you get on Discord, play Minecraft, all of this shit.. You're not talking to me. I think this is the first time we've called in a week?"

"Woah there, slow down. Are you... jealous?" Wilbur asked, genuinely surprised. This came out of nowhere.

"Of course I am!," Jschlatt said, like Wilbur should've known, "All these friends, all these calls are bullshit. You should realize you're mine." He blurted, not meaning that to come out.

Oh god. Jschlatt had definitely gone to far, he thought as he went to close the tab of discord to exit this personal hell he had made for himself. But.. he watched Wilbur's icon turn green. He wanted to hear his response, after all. He was still angry. Instead of whatever else Jschlatt could've possibly expected, there was a light pant from Wilbur's microphone audio. No, there was no way he heard that right. He wasn't seriously..

"What the fuck?" Jschlatt asked loudly instead.

Wilbur's voice had grown quiet, "What? I'm just waiting for you to finish speaking."

Jschlatt paused, "I think I went too far-" He said, he already felt himself chickening out.

"Please?," Wilbur interrupted him, "Keep.. talking."

"I.. want you to stop talking all of your day spending time with your other friends. Even before this, you spent more time talking to them than you ever did with me, and I'm tired of it. You're mine, Wilbur. Nobody else's. I don't care if you think you belong to yourself or anyone else. You're mine alone." He spat out quickly, feeling a lifetime worth of aggravation pent up releasing from him. This time, he was sure he heard light panting coming from Wilbur's end. A he know for sure he heard it this time.

"Jschlatt," Wilbur had panted, "I'm yours."

Jschlatt didn't know what he expected him to say, but it certainly wasn't that, but he wanted to roll with it, "Are you jacking off right now?" He asked, a tone in his voice Wilbur hadn't heard before.

Wilbur paused, "M..aybe?" He said, they had gone this far after all.

"Put a finger in," Jschlatt instructed, imaging Wilbur splayed out on the bed for him, hand on his cock, pressing a finger inside himself.

Wilbur flushed red, but did as he said, who was he not to listen, "Alright.. Now?"

Jschlatt panted from the other end, already excited from this alone. He had to psychically reel himself him. No need to get so worked up right away, "Push your finger in and out, okay?"

"Mhm," Wilbur panted in response, as he followed his lead.

"Once you're ready, push another finger in," Jschlatt instructed, hand on his cock, stroking as he listened to Wilbur whining on the other end.

They went like his for a while before Wilbur finally panted out, "All of my fingers are.."

"Good boy," Jschlatt cooed, and he could hear Wilbur keen in response, "Imagine those fingers are me, pressed all the way inside you. Fucking you hard, just how you want me to. Go on."

Wilbur whined as he started to push his fingers in and out, whining and moaning as he did, "Jschlatt!" He moaned out, imagining himself pinned down by him, being fucked endlessly.

"Shit Wilbur, I.. You're gonna make me-" He paused, imagining Wilbur being the one wrapped around his cock and that was enough to make Jschlatt cum onto the bedsheets he laid on.

Wilbur had gotten close too, evidently, "Jschlatt, please. Please let me cum, please," He begged.

"Cum for me." Jschlatt ordered.

Wilbur moaned loudly as he came into his hand, shaking and arching his back off the bed. Holy shit, he never thought he was into this sort of stuff.. but that was the hardest he came in.. a while.

"Now, who do you belong do?" Jschlatt asked.

Wilbur panted, "You, Jschlatt. I'm yours."

"You're mine," Jschlatt said, a smile audible in his voice, "All mine."


End file.
